Pokemon: Operation Kanto Sweep
by Speedyquader
Summary: Red and Blue start their journey to become Pokemon Masters by defeating the Kanto League! Little do they know the adventures in store for them...
1. Prologue

Pokémon: Operation Kanto Sweep

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, this story is my first so far. Feel free to leave constructive reviews, but if you're just going to rage or spam, then don't bother. In this story the player character (Red, obviously) will usually be the narrator, but that may change. I hope you enjoy this story of Red's adventure! The current rating is "K+", but may increase to "T".**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The surgeon rose from the three bodies, moving over to log yet another entry – his final concerning his patients. His fingers flew across the keypad, quickly typing his thoughts as he monitored the three's vitality out of the corner of his eye, watching the luminescent blue screen more out of habit than concern. Everything was perfect – he had seen to it himself. There would be no problems.

"They're ready," he typed, checking the door for activity: he would be expecting someone soon. "They are the most capable trainers the world has ever known. Agent Green will rise to the title of Pokemon League Champion – her success is without question. Agent Red and Agent Blue, however..." The surgeon stopped, turning to look at the still faces of his patients, green, red, and blue hair contrasting harshly with their monotonous uniforms. The girl wore a black admin uniform – she was the best, an elite even in this – Team Rocket's most highly selective system. As for the two boys, clad in the white of special agents, though they were still inexperienced, they had potential, and the surgeon had grown somewhat fond of them; he firmly believed that they could do anything they put their minds to. Adjusting his glasses, the surgeon turned back to the screen, quickly concluding his first log. He would be tracking the Agents' progress in future logs.

"Each agent will be provided a single level 5 Pokémon at the start of their journey and will be dropped in Pallet Town, cared for by two "mothers" that Team Rocket has arranged to act as such until further notice. Agent Green will set out on her journey a month ahead of the other two; this will allow her time enough for an uncontested victory in the Pokémon League, besting even the Elite Four.

"As for their Pokemon . . . Green will be given a Bulbasaur, Red will be given a Charmander, and Blue will receive a Squirtle. Surgeon's note: patients in full health, amnesia confirmed, no damage to either the body or mind since treatment. Assignment complete, logging off."

"Well done," a voice said from behind the surgeon, sliding door having already closed quietly behind the imposing figure. A Persian brushed against his legs as he walked over to the three comatose agents, resting a hand lightly on the side of Green's bed. "Well done indeed."

The surgeon inclined his head respectfully, acknowledging the man's superiority. "Of course, sir. Their memories are all but gone now. If they do not complete their missions within the coming year though, Team Rocket will have to take measures to eliminate them, as you know well."

"You need not concern yourself with such things," the man replied brusquely. "You job is finished . . . for now. They will be fine."

"They are the most talented trainers that Team Rocket has experienced, after all," the surgeon agreed, shrugging passively. "Without their memories, though, it may be tough to arrange the victor's ascension to the head of Team Rocket . . . your successor may not even decide to succeed you. Be careful, Giovanni."

"I know that . . ." Giovanni said quietly, clenching his jaw. "But it must be done."

"Sir, it's dangerous to remain here any longer, we must leave immediately," the surgeon cautioned, looking at his watch. "Time is up."

"Then send them to Pallet Town. I want them back as soon as possible," Giovanni declared, sweeping out of the room. "Driver, prepare to leave."

The surgeon worked quickly, unhooking each of the three agents from the machines that sustained their comatose states, carrying them individually to the helicopter that waited outside, careful not to meet anyone. As he placed each child in the helicopter, he placed a folder inside their vests, slamming the door and waving to the helicopter to leave as he placed the final agent inside. As the helicopter disappeared into the low, pre-dawn clouds, the surgeon could hear footsteps and cursing coming from the room he had just been, lights flashing as he was discovered.

Far away from the place they had left, the helicopter landed at Pallet Town, three agents arrived to bring the trainers to their new homes and "mothers". A month later, the girl set off on her journey accompanied by her Bulbasaur, never to return. The Squirtle and Charmander were hidden away until the day of the other two's departure, one month after Green's.

Finally, it had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor any of the characters or anything about it.<strong>

**I hope to upload the first chapter before Fall Break!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, FanFiction was blocked on my network for a while for some strange reason. Anyway, plz no flames, and I hope this isn't too fast paced!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Red!" Blue said to me. "How come we don't have any Pokemon yet? We should go on a journey too! I heard that a girl named Green defeated six Gym Leaders already and is gunning for Blaine!" I looked up. Blue, contrary to his name, was wearing a green T-shirt, but blue jeans, and a pendant hung from his neck, a gift from his grandfather, Professor Oak.  
>"I don't know, but Mom says she'll let me go on my journey soon, maybe even today!" I jumped up from my pc, grabbed the Potion that was inside, and ran downstairs to ask Mom about leaving on a journey for the fiftieth time. "Mom, can Blue and I PLEASE go on an adventure now? I heard that Green came from Pallet Town, and I want to do what she's done, and more!"<br>Mom shook her head with a knowing smile, and I knew her answer. She always said no. This time would be no different. "Fine, I'll go back to my room…"  
>"Wait." Mom stretched out her hand, and there was a Pokeball in it!<br>"MOM!? I can really go? THANKS!" I snatched the Pokeball, and was about to run up the stairs, when Blue came down, also holding a Pokeball.  
>"I knew it! She let you go too! Want to have a battle with our new Pokemon, to see what they make of each other?" Blue asked, even though my answer was obvious.<br>I nodded, and threw the Pokeball. "Cool, it's a Char-"  
>"Red! Take that battle outside, now! You should know that I don't allow Pokemon battles in the house!" Grimacing, I led Blue out onto the only street in our small town. Pallet Town, the home of every Champion of the Pokemon League ever, except for Lance, the current Champion, is my home. Today, I will be going on a journey! "Charmander, scratch!"<br>"Squirtle, tackle!" The two Pokemon met in a shower of sparks as Charmander's scratch met Squirtle's hard shell. A few scratches later, Squirtle lay on the ground, while Charmander leveled up!  
>"... I'll just have to train my Squirtle more, right, Red?" Blue shrugged, returning Squirtle to it's Pokeball. He turned and walked out into Route 1 without even a backwards glance.<br>"Thank you Charmander. I'll call you Firebreath, Fire for short. Let's go win eight badges!" I sprinted after Blue, and then promptly got lost on Route 1, hung up on battling every Pokemon I saw. Eventually, I made it to Viridian, two hours later, with Fire at level 10. After poking around the city, I knew that Blue must have left; the Gym Leader here was the eighth and final one; everyone knows that now that the leader, Giovanni, decided to show himself, or so I've heard. I just moved to Pallet Town a month ago; I've been preparing for my journey ever since, learning the type advantages and disadvantages, along with battling strategies. After walking all night, I arrived in Pewter City, and crashed in the Pokemon Center there. I had caught a Pikachu in Viridian Forest, and named him Shocker. Shocker is level 10, and Fire is level 17.  
>"Red, you're late! I've already got the badge! Bye!" I heard Blue yell as he ran past, onto Route 3. I rolled my eyes and strolled over to the gym. As I walked in, I realised the gym was a cave. The gym was covered with rocks strewn about, and in the middle was the playing field, or arena. Brock, with his trademark squinty eyes, was there waiting for me. I got past his preliminary trainer with no problems, as Fire has Metal Claw, which is super effective One Hit Knock Outing (OHKO) every Geodude he threw at me.<br>"So, my next challenger. You don't look very experienced, but you must have some experience, or Liam would've defeated both your Charmeleon and your Pikachu." Brock walked onto the field, his right hand holding a Pokeball. "But you're not here to talk. You're here to battle! Go, Geodude!"  
>I sighed, sent out Fire, and OHKO'd his Geodude, just like all the rest. He sent out Onix, Metal Claw put his HP to red, but then he OHKO'd Fire with Rock Tomb. I sent out Shocker, and Quick Attack left Onix with about one HP.<br>"Onix, finish this with Rock Tomb!" Onix roared, threw his rocks, but missed!  
>"YES! Shocker, use Quick Attack for the win!" Onix fainted, and Brock sighed.<br>"Nice battle, kid. You've earned your Boulder Badge. But know this: the next gym is a water-type gym, run by Misty. If you want to win, you'll need to train your Pikachu a lot more. He's weak, and doesn't have much in the way of Defense or Special Defense, so train him on your journey through Mount Moon. Mount Moon is the only way to get to Cerulean City, unless you leave the route, and probably never return." I nodded, and left without a word. Professor Oak's aide stopped me at the entrance to Route 3, and gave me some Running Shoes!  
>Next stop, Mount Moon! <p>


End file.
